Star Trek: The Next Generation
Star Trek: The Next Generation, do češtiny překládaný jako Star Trek: Nová generace (zkratka ST: TNG, TNG, někdy pouze NG) je v pořadí třetím seriálem z rodiny Star Treku, který do tohoto světa vnesl zcela nový náhled. * (úprava Dennis McCarthy, složili Jerry Goldsmith a Alexander Courage) Vznik seriálu V roce 1986 společnost Paramount, které seriál Star Trek patřil, zjistila, že i po dvaceti letech od začátku vysílání prvního seriálu Star Trek: The Original Series, je tento fenomén stále živý, o čemž svědčila i velká návštěvnost každého nově uvedeného filmu. Společnost se proto rozhodla, že by bylo vhodné natočit další seriál, který by nějakým způsobem navazoval na seriál původní, o čemž se ostatně uvažovalo už v 70. letech a z této doby existovala řada scénářů. Zprvu se uvažovalo o tom, že seriál by mohl navázat na původní tosku i se všemi herci, ale vedení zjistilo, že by se tahle alternativa značně prodražila, protože herci z původního seriálu byly v té době populární a hlavně drahé hvězdy. Proto se rozhodlo, že seriál bude obsazen zcela jinou posádkou a tudíž i zcela jinými herci. Tím byly vyřešeny hned dva problémy. Nebylo nutné platit původním hercům vysoké částky za natáčení a tihle herci se tak mohl nerušeně věnovat natáčení filmů. Zcela nový pohled V první řadě bylo rozhodnuto, že seriál nebude natáčen pro žádnou konkrétní televizní stanici, ale bude jako hotový televizi prodán. Tím se mělo předejít tomu, aby tyto stanice do natáčení vstupovaly a ovlivňovaly jej jako tomu bylo u tosky. Společnost Paramount v první řadě jako tvůrce oslovila otce Star Treku, Gene Roddenberryho. Roddenberry byl myšlenkou nového seriálu nadšen a hned začal připravovat koncept. Když bylo rozhodnut o zcela novém obsazení, napadlo ho, že by mohl zkusit zcela nový pohled na Star Trek, protože se mu nelíbilo pouze kopírovat původní posádku. Roddenberry začal experimentovat. Celý seriál posunul o sto let do budoucnosti, což však znamenalo ukázat zcela nový svět, protože kdyby se Federace nijak nezměnila, ukazovalo by to na stagnující kulturu, a to by odporovalo konceptu ze 60. let. Změnil tedy prostředí a také atmosféru. Loď udělal větší s větší posádkou, o hodně luxusnější než předešlou. Bylo vytvořeno více hlavních hrdinů, což mělo dát větší prostor tvůrcům a scénáristům s tím, že se zde mělo více věnovat i ostatním hlavním postavám, ne jen trojici kapitán-první důstojník-doktor, jako v tosce Tvůrčí proces Roddenberry zahrnul do tvorby seriálu i lidi, kteří se podíleli na původním seriálu. Byli to hlavně kostýmní návrhář William Theiss, který navrhnul uniformy pro nový seriál, dále David Gerold, autor z původního seriálu, produkční Robert Justman nebo scénáristka D.C. Fontana. S tímhle týmem se pustil Roddenberry do práce. Bylo ale potřeba navrhnout zcela novou loď, která by však vycházela z lodi původní, aby to ukazovalo na kontinuitu. Koncept nové lodi vytvořil výtvarník Andrew Probert, který rozpracoval nákresy původní Enterprise. Tak začal vznikat výraz nového seriálu, který by dál nesl odkaz TOSky, ale byl po visuální stránce lepší a také by se vyhnul chybám v původní sérii učiněným. Seriál se tak odehrával od roku 2363 na vlajkové lodi Federace, která už nečítala jen několik planet, ale celé soustavy na několik tisících světelných letech. Vesmír už není tak záhadný jako za Kirka a tak se posádka zaměřuje spíše na diplomacii než na boj. Výběr postav Nejzákladnější postavy byly dány dohromady velmi rychle. V první řadě zde měl být postarší rozvážný a zkušený francouzský kapitán Julian Picard, který by se podobal spíše kapitánu Christopheru Pikovi. Jeho první důstojník měl být mladý, rázný muž z Aljašky William T. Riker, podobný Willardu Deckerovi z filmu Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Ostrahu měla mít na starosti hispánská důstojnice, drsná Macha Hernandez a jako psychologická terapeutka měla působit empatická poradkyně z planety Betazed, členského světa Spojené federace planet, Deanna Troi, která měla být podobná poručíku Ilii z filmu Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Skupinku pak uzavíral hlavní inženýr lodi afričan Geordi LaForge, který měl být ale od narození slepý a vidět mu měl umožňovat speciální přístroj zvaný VISOR a lodní lékařka Beverly Crusherová, půvabná žena ve středním věku se svým čerstvě pubertálním synem Wesleym. Změny v konceptu Před vlastním natáčením však došlo ještě k několika změnám. Robert Justman navrhnul dva nové členy posádky. Měli jím být android Data, inteligentní člen posádky, který se snaží být víc jako člověk a pak také klingonský válečník Worf. Tahle postava byla velice zásadní protože v původní sérii byli Klingoni nepřáteli Federace číslo jedna. Zprvu se uvažovalo i o tom, že by Klingoni byli členy Federace, ale od toho se nakonec upustilo a Klingoni a Federace se staly „jen“ spojenci. Oproti původní sérii to byla věc zcela radikální, která se vysvětlila ve filmu Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country o necelých pět let později. Další věcí, kterou navrhl rovněž Justman, byl fakt, že by na palubě lodi měli být i civilisté a rodiny posádky. Loď měla totiž vesmírem putovat až dvacet let, takže by bylo logické mít na palubě svou rodinu. A třetí věc, kterou si vymínil také Justman, bylo zařízení známé jako simulátor, který slouží k rekreaci posádky tím, že umí vytvářet cokoliv, co si kdo přeje (krajiny, postavy, věci) a to tak dokonale, že to nelze od reálné skutečnosti rozpoznat. I přes jeho velký vliv se však všechny jeho nápady neujaly. Například ten, aby v seriálu nebyl hoch Wesley Crusher, ale dívka jménem Lesley Crusherová a tak aby vědeckým důstojníkem byla polovulkánská pravnučka Spocka. Oba návrhy zamítnul sám Roddenberry. David Gerold zase navrhnul, aby se warp pohon počítal podle nové stupnice a aby androidí člen posádky měl nezvyklé rysy (odlišnou barvu kůže, očí, naprosto spisovná mluva…). D.C.Fontana zase má na svědomí fakt, že se kapitán nejmenuje Julian, ale Jean-Luc a také ona přesvědčila Roddenberryho, že betazedská poradkyně by neměla mít čtyři ňadra. Také navrhla, aby se hlavních záporných postav zhostili místo Klingonů Romulané. Nábor herců O podobu kapitána Jean-Luca Picarda se opět postaral David Gerold, který viděl divadelní představení, kde hrál britský herec Patrick Stewart. Tato volba se ale nelíbila Roddenberrymu, protože nechtěl mít v roli francouzského kapitána plešatého Brita a viděl v tomto herci spíše postavu androida Data, který podle něj měl být holohlavý. Po několika kandidátech se však i Roddenberry nechal přesvědčit, aby Picarda hrál Stewart. Trval ale na tom, aby hrál v paruce. Když si Steward nechal přivést svou oblíbenou paruku jménem George a přednesl v něm part Picarda, bylo jasné, že hrát bez paruky bude mnohem moudřejší. Na roli androida Data angažovali tvůrci herce Brenta Spinera, který byl zprvu nadšen, ale když se dozvěděl, že by měl hrát s holou hlavou, nadšení pohaslo. Naštěstí se objevil plešatý Stewart v roli Picarda,a tak bylo rozhodnuto, že jeden plešatý hrdina stačí. I tak si ale prošel zajímavou zkušeností, když se hledala ta pravá barva Datovy kůže, kdy byl celý natřený nejrůznějšími odstíny barev. Na roli bezpečnostního důstojníka Machy Hernandez měla být angažována britská herečka Marina Sirtis. Když se však Marina zúčastnila konkurzu ukázalo se, že nemá na drsnou mariňačku vlohy, a ba co víc, že je vhodnější spíše na roli něžné poradkyně Deanny Troi. Macha Hernandez byla zcela vyškrtnuta a hlavním bezpečtnostním důstojníkem se nakonec stala sympatická blondýnka Denise Crosby se seriálovým jménem Tasha Yar, původem Ukrajinka. Další postavy byly obsazeny už vcelku jednoznačně. Geordiho LaForge si zahrál LeVar Burton, prvního důstojníka Williama Rikera herec Jonathan Frakes, doktorku Crusherovou Gates McFadden a klingona Worfa Michael Dorn. Výroba seriálu Prvním dílem seriálu se stal dvojdíl Encounter at Farpoint (Střetnutí na Farpointu), který napsala scénáristka D.C. Fontana, ale její scénář byl příliš krátký, a tak si Roddenberry vymyslel postavu Q, všemocnou bytost, veskrze komickou, ale také zlomyslnou, která se pak vrátila ještě v celé řadě epizod. D.C. Fontana do konceptu přispěla ještě jednou věcí. A tou bylo obsazení admirála McCoye, kterému v té době bylo už 137 let, který si přišel prohlédnout ošetřovnu na nové Enterprise. Natáčení začalo v červnu 1987 a do vysílání šel seriál 28. září téhož roku na čtyřech na sobě nezávislých televizních stanicích. Mnoho starých fanoušků bylo zklamáno, ale mnoho z nich bylo naopak nadšeno. Objevil se zde zcela nový druh příznivců, kteří nikdy neviděli Původní sérii a začínali na Nové generaci. A od této doby se začínají projevovat první rozdíly mezi jednotlivými fanoušky. Vysílání v České republice Tento seriál u nás uvedla v letech 1994 - 2001 veřejnoprávní Česká televize pod názvem Star Trek: Nová generace. První série seriálu byla odvysílána v letech 1994 - 1995. Druhá série následovala až v roce 1997. Kvůli dvouleté pauze ve vysílání došlo pro druhou sérii ke změně v obsazení dabérů. Saša Rašilov vystřídal Davida Schneidera v dabingu postavy Geordiho LaForge, postava Wesleyho Crushera byla namluvena Janem Poledníkem, který vystřídal Karla Zimu. Gustav Bubník v druhé sérii stále dabuje postavu Rikera, ale v pozdějších dílech je vystřídán Michalem Jagelkou, jako Rikera jej však máme možnost zaslechnout ještě v několika dílech třetí série. Třetí a čtvrtá série jsou rovněž vysílány v roce 1997. Pátá série byla odvysílána v letech 1997 - 1998, kromě poslední epizody série Time's Arrow, Part I (Šíp času, část první). Tato epizoda byla odvysílána společně s šestou a sedmou sérií až v roce 2000. V těchto sériích došlo opět ke změně ve složení dabérů - Kamila Špráchalová vystřídala Magdu Rychlíkovou v dabování Deanny Troi. Sedmá série byla jako poslední uvedena na konci roku 2000, poslední 4 epizody pak začátkem roku 2001. V roce 2007 uvedla seriál soukromá stanice AXN s dabingem České televize, opětovné reprízy se seriál dočkal v letech 2010 - 2011, kdy jej uvedla celoplošná digitální stanice Prima COOL. Obsazení Hlavní představitelé * Patrick Stewart jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes jako komandér William T. Riker * LeVar Burton jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby jako poručík Taša Jarová * Michael Dorn jako poručík Worf * Gates McFadden jako doktorka Beverly Crusherová * Marina Sirtis jako poradkyně Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner jako nadporučík Dat * Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher České znění * Pavel Soukup jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard * Gustav Bubník, Michal Jagelka jako komandér William T. Riker * David Schneider, Saša Rašilov jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge * Martin Kolár jako poručík Worf * Dana Bartůňková jako doktorka Beverly Crusherová * Magda Rychlíková, Kamila Špráchalová jako poradkyně Deanna Troi * Bohdan Tůma jako nadporučík Dat * Miluše Šplechtová jako Natasha Yarová * Karel Zima, Jan Poledník jako Wesley Crusher Seznam dílů První sezóna První sezóna TNG, 25 epizod: Druhá sezóna Druhá sezóna TNG, 22 epizod: Třetí sezóna Třetí sezóna TNG, 26 epizod: Čtvrtá sezóna Čtvrtá sezóna TNG, 26 epizod: Pátá sezóna Pátá sezóna TNG, 26 epizod: Šestá sezóna Šestá sezóna TNG, 26 epizod: Sedmá sezóna Sedmá sezóna TNG, 25 epizod: I. série znamenala odchod naprosté většiny starých tvůrců a tedy nástup nové generace autorů, kteří se ale ne vždy shodli se starými. Mezi prvními novými tvůrci byl Rick Berman, který se později s Brannonem Bragou podílel na dalších sériích i seriálech. Kromě toho opustila seriál i představitelka Tashi Yar a její místo zaujal poručík Worf. II. série na tyto odchody tak trochu doplatila, protože noví autoři si svět Star Treku teprve omakávali. Tím se vytratila sebejistota sezóny předešlé a mnohé příběhy nedokázaly využít nabízené možnosti. Také byla ze seriálu vyškrtnuta postava doktorky Crusherové a nahrazena doktorkou Katherine Pulaski. I tak zde ale jsou dvě zajímavá prvenství. V díle Q Who? se poprvé objevila kybernetická civilizace Borgů, jejichž autorem je scénárista Maurice Hurley a druhou věcí byl příchod tajemné barmanky Guinan, jejíž role se zhostila známá herečka Whoopi Goldebrg, která tak chtěla splatit dluh, který cítila vůči Původní sérii a postavě poručíka Uhury. III. a IV.sezóna mají pak mnohem jasnější tvář. Rick Berman převzal po Roddenberrym seriál definitvně a spolu s novým scénáristou Michaellem Pillerem vdechli seriálu nový život. Právě zde jsou ty nejlepší epizody seriálu, jako například Sarek, Yesterday’s Enterprise, The Best of Both Worlds a další. Teprve v této chvíli začala být Nová generace opravdu úspěšná. V. sezóna znamenala opět střídání tvůrců. Piller a Berman se začali připravovat na nový seriál Star Trek: Deep Space Nine a kormidlo převzali Jeri Taylor a Brannon Braga a ti se k TNG chovali jako k jinému seriálu a zaměřili se spíše na rozvoj postav. I tato sezóna má však několik výborných dílů, zvláště pak The Inner Light. VI. a VII. sezóna už byly ve znamení menších vesmírných dobrodružství a více se soustředily na posádku. Troi se tak sblíží s Worfem, Picard se zamiluje do podřízené… Bylo jasné, že takhle seriál nemůže pokračovat, jinak by z něj byl telenovela, a tak bylo rozhodnuto jej ukončit. Úspěch seriálu Nová generace měla opravdu úspěch. Překonala Původní sérii v počtu sezón i epizod a krátce po jejím skončení vznikl první film s posádkou TNG, Star Trek: Generations, který se stal definitivní tečkou za seriálem. Tento seriál také znamenal značnou změnu oproti Původní sérii. Zatímco v Původní sérii byl v každém dílu humor, napětí, filosofie i milostná zápletka, TNG má díly značně separované, tedy epizody vyloženě komické, dramatické nebo romantické. Tento prvek převzaly i seriály následující. Zdroj Wikipedie http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Next_Generation Kategorie:Star Trek pt-br:Star Trek: The Next Generation ca:Star Trek: La nova generació zh-cn:星际旅行：下一代 bg:Стар Трек: Следващото поколение de:Star Trek: The Next Generation en:Star Trek: The Next Generation eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Sekva Generacio es:Star Trek: The Next Generation fr:Star Trek: The Next Generation it:Star Trek: The Next Generation ja:新スタートレック nl:Star Trek: The Next Generation pl:Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie pt:Star Trek: The Next Generation ru:Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение sr:Звјездане стазе: Сљедећа генерација sv:Star Trek: The Next Generation uk:Зоряний шлях: Наступне покоління